


Vampire x Reader

by Asher_Solwalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/M, Kissing, Love, fangs, one shots, red eyes, thirst, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Solwalker/pseuds/Asher_Solwalker
Summary: Live in a world full of Vampires, but remember... never get ones bad side. Unless your a hunter, then you should be fine... should be.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, Tom Holland/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. (How to read my crazy titles) lol

I don't take credit for any pictures I use, unless took it or I drew it!

I do not own any of these characters-!!  
Bar MUCs

The titles are going to look something like this  
( x _ xxxx _ xxxxxx )

The first part is what kind of story it is :  
DS - different scenarios  
OS - one shot  
Y - yandere

The second part is who the reader is with:  
Example:  
Peter  
Tom  
MUC - made up character

The third part will tell you which one the Vamp is.  
Example:  
HxV - they are human and you are a Vamp  
VxH - they are a Vamp and you are a human  
VxV - both of you are Vamp

I'm sure y'all are smart enough to figure this out but I figured I'd tell ya anyway. 

Well thank you for reading my story!

I hope you enjoy this book as much as I enjoy writing it!!!


	2. (DS_Tom Holland_VxH)

Your pov

It's a perfect day for a hike in the woods, so I packed some gear and drove to a random pull off on the interstate near the forest. I did this so often that all the cops in the area knew my car and knew I would be back later to get it. Grabbing my small hiking bag, I set off in a random direction memorizing spot markers as I go.

Two hours out and clouds started cover the sky in a thick blanket, sighing I figured I should turn around and head back before it got too dark.

A twig snapped from my right and a blur ran past me, I gasped and froze in my place. I spun in a circle looking around for whatever the thing was, it was fast whatever it was, faster then anything I've ever seen.

Everything went deafeningly silent, then the blur ran past me again ramming my shoulder. Scared shitless I ran, not knowing where I was going nor did I care. The blur kept running past me, touching and pushing, playing and taunting me.

I don't know how long I've been running but it was dark now and I could barely see a thing, I looked behind me as I ran and saw a pair of red eyes before the ground disappeared.

Not seeing the giant sink hole I fell all the way to the bottom, coming to a stop by body slamming a rock. The air was taken from my lungs as I struggled to get up and hide, a scream left my lips when I stepped forward and fell down again. I looked down at my leg, that was bent in a 90 between my knee and ankle. Great this is all I need! A broken leg!

I felt blood dripping down my arm as I laid their on my back looking up into the dark skies above 

I felt blood dripping down my arm as I laid their on my back looking up into the dark skies above. Scared, lost, and alone. A tear fell from my eye when I heard another twig snap from above and a pair of red eyes peer down at me. Blinking a few times the eyes moved from he top of the hole to right in front of my face. A hand covered my mouth when I tried to scream,

"Shhhhhh." A cold voice whispered, sending shiver down my spine. The clouds parted long enough form me to catch a glance of the fangs protruding from their upper teeth. They came closer, almost brushing their nose over mine. A choked sob came from my throat as struggled beneath them.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a minute." They smirked evilly and chuckled, leaning down they ran their fangs over the soft skin of my neck, piercing it slightly. Sobbing I failed to realize the second pair of red eyes, until another blur tackled the one on me. The clouds had thinned and disappeared, leaving me to see two blurs rustling around until they stopped and became clear. A boy about my age on top of a man, holding him down by the neck,

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, not to play with your food." The younger boy nagged the older man under him, earning a growl from the older man. Not seeming pleased with the mans answer the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a wooden stake, he placed it over the old mans chest and shoved it through. The old man stopped moving and slowly crumbled into dust, the boy stood up and walked over to me. Shocked and frightened I tried scooting away but in an instant he was in front of me with a hand on my arm. He noticed I winced at his touch, looking down at his now bloodied hand his eyes started glowing red.

Then I blacked out.

~ time skip ~

Gasping I sat up straight and looked around in the room for the boy. Not seeing him I tried to get up and look for a way out, but remembered my leg was broken. I looked down and saw someone had tended to it and wrapped it in a cast. My arm was also bandaged.

The door then swung open and there stood the boy, someone had to have carried my out of the forest and taken care of my leg, I think it's safe to assume it was him.

"Your awake!" He exclaimed cheerfully and strode over to the bed I was sitting on and knelt down beside me, the boy placed his hand on my bandaged arm and looked me in the eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked, I nodded my head and shakingly placed my over his surprisingly cold one.

"Thank you for saving me." His smile fell and he stood up.

"You remember that?"

"Yes." He sighed and drug a hand down his face, holding on his chin in a thinking position. "What's wrong?" The boy looked at me while trying to have no expression.

"I can't have any loose ends." Fear slowly filled my body as I thought of all the possible meanings that statement could have.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means you have one of two choices, I can erase your memories, or you can work for me." The boy looked serious so I thought about my options.

"What's your name."

"Tom."

"Okay Tom, I choose..."

Scenario A: He erases your memories 

"Take my memories, I don't want to remember any of that."

"If that is what you wish." Tom placed the placed the palm of his hand on my forehead and murmured a different language under his breath. The room started spinning and growing dark, I fell back against the pillows and blacked out. 

Six years later

The famous actor, Tom Holland, was coming to your town. Your friends wanted to go get autographs and pictures with him and invited you to go along.

When it was your run you walked up and stood beside him, but unlike with everyone else he leaned down and kissed your cheek for your picture. All your friends squealed and cheer while all the other girls there wined in jealousy. You thanked him for the picture and let the girl next in line go, that was the last time you ever saw him in person.

Scenario B: You work for him

"What does the job entail?" Tom smiled and knelt back down in beside me,

"I'll put my mark on you so no other evil can hurt you, you will belong to me and I will know if you ever deceive or hide something from me." I nodded my head and listened carefully, "You could be my assistant or just a friend, whatever you want." Tom said as he move my (H/L) hair off my shoulder and glanced at my neck.

"Okay." He grind and scooted closer.

"There will be a pinch, but it shouldn't hurt too bad." He wrapped one arm around me to hold my hair and the other he pulled my shirt down my shoulder. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." That was all he needed to lean forward, I felt his sharp fangs graze the skin of my neck before sinking into it.

" That was all he needed to lean forward, I felt his sharp fangs graze the skin of my neck before sinking into it

Two years later

"(Y/N)!!!!" Tom yelled from his room,he sounded mad so I hurried to his room and walked up to him. He glared at me, which he has never done before,

"What's wrong Tom?" He clenched his jaw, he was trying to control his temper.

"I can feel your hiding something from me, I saved your life and I gave you a job. I thought we were friends, I thought I could count on you, I trusted you." By the time he finished, his voice was almost a whimper,

"Tom I'm not hiding anything from you, I just haven't figured out how to tell you yet." His eyes widened, he looked like he wanted to cry.

"You want to leave don't you." I stared feeling anxious, knowing that I was probably going to have to tell him.

"No Tom, I don't want to leave."

"Then what is it!?" He raised his voice and stepped forward. I took a leap of faith and stepped forward, Tom froze as I placed my lips on his and kissed him.

I took a leap of faith and stepped forward, Tom froze as I placed my lips on his and kissed him

Taking a step back I looked into his eyes,

"I love you." Tom broke into the brightest smile I have ever seen, he picked me up and spun around laughing. He placed me down and kissed me this time,

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that, I love you too, (Y/N)."


End file.
